


Missing You

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t leave if you won’t let go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/gifts).



“I-I need to go now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I can’t leave if you won’t let go.”

“Right.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Be safe.”

Courfeyrac watched as Jehan left their apartment and tried his best to stay busy afterwards. He met with Combeferre for a while, then went back to the apartment to start and ultimately finish his work. He even reorganized their office, or attempted to at least as numerous papers were spread out across the floor and he didn’t want to disturb the pages of gorgeous poetry.

Once he saw the poems, Courfeyrac immediately thought of how much he missed their author. The apartment was lacking its usual sounds of rustling papers and furious scribbling, and he found himself missing Jehan more and more every minute.

After a long day of monotonous chores, he decided to go to bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly and not miss his love so terribly, even though he knew he still would. Fortunately, as a result of staying ridiculously busy over the past few days, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He woke suddenly as the bed shifted and lips were pressed against his shoulder. Stifling a yawn, Courfeyrac rolled over and smiled as he realized Jehan had returned. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jehan snuggled even closer, resting their foreheads together. “I missed you though.”

Courfeyrac lightly kissed his nose. “I missed you too.” Jehan’s eyes fluttered shut as he placed more sweet kisses across his face, then one to each eyelid, eliciting a soft moan from his love, who blushed from his own noise. Chuckling affectionately, Courfeyrac kissed a more sensitive spot under Jehan’s ear. “Can I show you how much?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
